Dumb Blonds
by NebulaDust
Summary: Kadaj is found injured after the fight between Sephiroth and Cloud, The turks take him back to Healin lodge and help him recuperate. But Elena screws up the medications. Beta'd by the lovely AlexJ69. First FFVII oneshot.


I got bored at school today so I decided to write a one shot, I am doing this whole thing on my cell phone. Cool. Any who I don't own. What ever. Also thank AlexJ69 for making this peice of crap into the shining diamond that it now is. If you don't I WILL DESTROY YOU!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Yo, Rude, I found him!" The voice of that annoying red headed Turk attacked Kadaj's ears and he groaned in pain as his head ache worsened. He felt hands on him. Fingers on his neck. A hand on his forehead. What was he doing?  
"Vital points normal. He's perfectly fine. Lets get him to Tseng." Then the littlest remnant felt someone pick him up and carry him. The arms around him were strong and warm but Kadaj didn't feel comfortable in them. He didn't know this person so he didn't know what would happen to him. Since the red-head was there and he was a Turk then the person carrying him was most likely a Turk as well.  
"Reno at least open the door for me, jeez!"  
"Hang on, yo. Dont get yer hair in a knot."  
"I have no hair!"  
Kadaj was placed gently on what felt like soft leather, probably a car seat. Better than the cold hard ground that's for sure.  
" Do you think hes awake?" the annoying one asked.  
"yeah he is. Probably just sensitive to light right now," the one with a deep voice said. That voice was...Kadaj couldn't describe it.  
The pain in the teen's head had dulled slightly and now all he he wanted was to fall asleep. He was so tired from the fight with big brother and Sephiroth taking over his body. He just wanted slumber to claim him.  
He woke up to an annoying beeping next to him. What was that? And though his eyes weren't open yet, he could tell there were bright lights everywhere. And the room smelled...clean, sterile. Like a hospital room. What the hell?! Immediately, Kadaj's eyes shot open and all he saw was white. He tried sitting up but froze when he heard an audible clearing of a throat to his left. He shifted slightly and looked toward the sound. There sat a tall bald tan man in a typical Turk uniform sporting sunglasses on his face. The man felt familiar. " Don't try anything Stupid." He warned in a stern, deep voice.

"Who are you and where am I?" Kadaj asked with a sigh.

"My name is Rude. And your at Healin Lodge. Shinra wants to keep an eye on you. In case you decide to become difficult."  
Sighing Kadaj rolled over to completely face Rude, "Don't count on it."  
The Turk looked confused but he apparently dismissed what he was thinking about as he grabbed a chair and put it next to the bed and sat. The remnant just looked at him. "Elena will be here in a minute to give you some pain medication. There was a lot of shrapnel in your back and chest and also some from your face and hands."

It was then Kadaj realized that his whole body was burning from scraped skin and asphalt burns. As if on que, a blond walked in flicking the needle of a syringe filled with clear liquid. She gave Kadaj a reassuring smile and approached the right side of his bed.  
"May I see your wrist please?" she asked in a calm and relaxed tone. Rude scoffed. He knew it was an act. Elena was always a bitch.  
"Do you have a pill I could take instead? I'm not a big fan of needles." Kadaj inquired timidly.  
That did it for the blond. "Either take the needle or deal with the pain brat! Either way it's not my problem." She growled out and Kadaj immediately shrank away from her.  
"Elena, maybe I should give it to him, Rude stated and the blond huffed and dropped the needle on the bed and left. She slammed the door on her way out.  
"I'm going to inject this into your hip. It shouldn't go in your wrist."  
"Then why did she want to do it in my wrist?" Kadaj asked as Rude pulled down the covers and lifted the standard hospital gown. "She's a blond," Rude smirked and made Kadaj laugh a little. Then the remnant hissed in pain as the needle entered his hip. then something caught his attention, the left over of the syringes liquid smelled nothing like kadajs prescribed painkillers. He brought the needles tip to his nose and sniffed. "Uh oh." "Whats wrong?" The remnant asked already alarmed. Rude cleared his throat again. "I will be right back. He left swiftly, Kadaj blinked at the door confused, scared, and slightly frustrated. Then there was what sounded like arguing coming from down the hall. Then Rudes voice became louder than the others. "BUT YOU GAVE HIM LIQUID VIAGRA!!!!!"  
Kadaj's eyes widened in shock and horror. 'Oh no.  
Rude came back into Kadaj's room looking very upset. He eyed the silver haired teen and calmed himself.

"Kadaj...Elena seems to have mixed up the medicines and she gave you a liquid version of Viagra. So pretty soon you will be unbearably ....aroused. I'm leaving it up to you how you would like to deal with it."

Kadaj didn't know exactly what to say but stuttered out, "W-whats the best way to to handle it?"

Rude cleared his throat and straitened his tie, "well the best way is to have...sex with some one as soon as it takes effect."

In that case, Kadaj knew exactly who he wanted to help him. "Will you do it?" The boy was blushing furiously and looked everywhere else except at the Turk.

Rude was equally flushed. " I don't think that is possible. I'm sorry."

Kadaj sighed, "then could you contact Vincent Valentine?" Rude nodded and left the room.

Suddenly, Kadaj felt very hot and his cock started to twitch to life. He groaned and drew the covers tighter around himself. He felt so naked.

After a few minutes of suffering, Rude came back in and placed a bottle of lubricant on the night stand. "Valentine will arrive in ten minutes.

Kadaj nodded and moaned when his rock hard erection rubbed against his gown.

There was a knock at the door and Rude hurried to answer. "You're early."

Vincent glided into the room, his long red cape trailed behind him. He was stunning. The first time Kadaj had seen him in the Forgotten City he immediately had a crush on him. But as usual Vincent didn't know he existed, well he did, but not in that way. "Are you complaining?" The dark haired man asked stoically.

"No, no. Your help is much appreciated. Um...I put what you asked for on the night stand. Do you need anything else?" Vincent shook his head no. "Just leave us." he said as he began to unbuckle his cape. Rude nodded and left and the dark man draped his cape over a chair.

Kadaj watched the beautiful raven haired man walk through the room to shut the curtains and lock the door. He then turned off the florescent overhead, white lights.

Everything felt better. It was a comfortable shade of orange in the room but you could still see everything perfectly. Kadaj's breath became ragged as Vincent approached the bed while releaving himself of his black shirt.

He placed his knee on the side of the bed and crawled on top of the beautiful boy beneath him and brought himself face to face with him. "So tell me, why id you ask for me?" Kadaj blushed a deep crimson. he could tell him the truth or be a sarcatic prick like he usually would be and make something believable up but then he was reminded how hard he was as his gown was being slid up his smooth thighs.

" I like you." Vincent smirked, amused by the school boy answer. So cliche but he accepted it. "Thats nice. I was a little hesitant about this at first but You are very cute." He rubbed their hips together, creating friction between their bodies, Kadaj moaning in delight. "You are my type." another rub. " and i have wanted to fuck that tight ass of yours since i saw you fighting Cloud." he rubbed a few more times and then licked the baby's lips seductively. Kadaj moaned again and opened his mouth in hopes that the tongue would enter. But it teased him.

He growled in frustration and tried again. "stop teasing me!" He demanded. only getting a smirk in response. Then he pouted. Won over by the pursed full lips that were suck worthy, Vincent slammed their mouths together and shoved an inhumanly long tongue into the teens mouth. Ravishing him to the point where the teen screamed his first release into the others mouth.

Vincent pulled away smirking, "Thats some strong stuff that blond gave you" Kadaj blushed and pouted for more and more he got when the beauty above him went to his neck and sucked hard. He moaned, loving the feeling on his neck. Then the man went straight to his nipples, attacking each one with vigor. Kadaj screamed loudly, abandoning all modesty.  
"Aaaaahhh! More! Please more!!!" The ex turk went lower and lower until he was at the source of the silverettes ecstasy. Without a thought he swallowed the member whole, immediately sucking and bobbing his head. The remnant screamed and thrust his hips, but they were held still by strong, warm hands. The boy groaned in protest but gave up trying to get the raven haired man to release him.

Close, He was so close but he was thwarted from his desire as Vincent released his swollen cock from that sinful mouth of his and crawled back up the remnants mouth and ravished his mouth again. The teen could tasted himself on that delicious tongue, He moaned appreciatively.

Vincent reached for the bottle of lube that was on the night stand and quickly poured some on his first four fingers and pulled away from the other sweet mouth.

Briefly glancing at the panting, Vincent turned his attention back to the boy beneath him. Scarlet eyes met jade as the man reached between the teen's legs and inserted a finger in that tight ass that was so desperately needing filling.

"Gods, you are a tight slut aren't you?" The demon container asked as a low growl escaped his throat.  
Kadaj turned his head away as Vincent added a second finger and moaned louder. "I have never done this before," he whimpered, trying hard not to stutter.  
Vincent's already hard cock became even hard, if that were possible. The shaft twitched impatiently as a thin layer of precum coated the tip. "You're a virgin?" The dark one whispered, hoping the answer would be yes.  
Kadaj nodded and Vincent hurriedly pushed in the last two fingers. He began thrusting them in and out of the tight passage, preparing the boy for something much larger.  
"You're ready," the gunslinger finally declared when the smallest remnant had been opened wide enough. Kadaj gasped, feeling empty and unsatisfied when Vincent's digits exited his body. However, the scream that permeated the room when fingers were replaced with something larger and heavier, was the sound of pure ecstasy. The teen was being driven to a state of euphoria.  
Vincent's pace was slow and easy at first, giving the virgin time to adjust to the thick cock penetrating him. His hips barely moved so the hole could get used to being opened so wide. However, Kadaj wanted more and quickly. Just fucking do it Vincent, the baby begged. When the crimson eyed one heard those words, he had no choice but to oblige. He rammed into the silverette's entrance with such force that Kadaj was lifted almost completely off the hospital bed.  
"Agh, Vincent! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!" The boy screamed over and over again. Vincent growled with excitement as he pounded harder into the virginal cavern that was sucking him in deeper with each thrust. He pumped harder and faster with each moan that escaped the baby's sweet mouth.  
Those pink lips lured the ex-Turk to them like a siren singing a sailor to his demise at sea. Their lips connected and tongues danced in desperation for dominance. The more they touched the more intense the pleasure became.  
In the next room, Reno's Ipod was blasting in his ears, blocking out the wild howls coming from the infirmary; Rude was quiet and pretended like nothing was going on as he waited for his hot pocket to finish in the microwave; and Elena vanished as soon as Vincent had arrived.  
Tseng and President Rufus had disappeared. The pair could be found in the president's bedroom. Reno knew why knew very well why he had walked in on them once and it was...hot, he wouldn't lie. But it had been unexpected. The red-head had needed Rude to fuck him raw after that.  
Rude hadn't complained. Oh no, quite the contrary, the bald Turk had literally thanked Tseng and Rufus the next day. Both men were confused but went along with it.  
There was a loud bang from the infirmary and the moans became louder than before. Reno finally spoke up, "sounds like he's getting fucked up the wall." Rude gave the red-head a hn in response.  
There was a particular hard thump against the wall and a piercing scream sounded through out the lodge. Reno simply blasted his Ipod again.  
Back in the other room Kadaj had his hands pressed to the wall and was bent over as Vincent savagely pounded into his tight pucker time and again. The boy's voice was raw from screaming and he gasped with every single thrust. The silver angel then reached behind him and buried both hand's into Vincent's wild, jet-black hair. He lolled his head onto Vincent's shoulder and whimpered.  
The older man placed his chin against the teen's neck and slightly slowed his pace. "Are you tired, baby?" An urgent shake of silver locks was his answer.  
Never once breaking contact, Vincent moved Kadaj to his hands and knees on the bed and started to fuck the silver brat doggie style. "I want to here that sweet voice of yours." To get what he wanted, the ex-Turk grabbed Kadaj's hair and pulled the remnant until he was on his knees and his back was pressed completely against Vincent's bare chest. He earned a moan as he kept his rough grip through the remnant's soft tresses.  
"Aaahhhh! More please! I want to ride you!" The boy begged. Vincent, only to happy to comply, removed himself completely from the baby and sat at the head of the bed. He leaned against the head board and beckoned the boy to him. "Then ride me, you pretty little slut." His voice held a seductive tone that dripped sex.  
Kadaj shivered with wanton lust and as fast as he could, crawled into the others lap and straddled the ex-Turk. The rock-hard, impossibly-large cock was directly beneath his still-very-tight ass. Kadaj began to lower himself onto the awaiting shaft and as the head pushed past the clinched ring of muscle, He stopped to catch his breath. He gazed into Vincent's eyes pleadingly, he couldn't do it on his own.

"Do you need my help?" Vincent asked in that delicious voice again. The boy nodded quickly and whined just for emphasis.  
Vincent took hold of the boy's hips gently and then slammed him down the rest of the way. Kadaj screamed out in pleasured pain and began grinding his hips against Vincent's for the delicious friction he so desperately needed.  
Vincent, provoked by the teen's actions, was having difficulty maintaining control. He lifted Kadaj up until only his head remained inside, then slammed the baby back down. He repeated this several times, making sure to hit the silver angel's inner hot spot with every downward motion.  
Kadaj seemed to not be able to keep in enough air. He was moaning every time that sweet cock hit that spot that threatened to toss him over the edge of bliss. Feeling his release coming close, Kadaj's inner walls clamped around Vincent's cock like a vice grip and he tried to move himself faster.  
Vincent, feeling the boy's approaching climax as well, wrapped his hand around Kadaj's leaking shaft and jerked him at the same pace as his thrusts.

Kadaj groaned loudly but it was cut short when Vincent's devilishly long tongue slid between his lips and they shared an open-mouthed fiery kiss.  
Both men started moving faster as their release quickly approached. With one final stab into that spot, Kadaj shrieked his release into the others mouth as he shot his sticky white load onto Vincent's rock-hard abs.  
Vincent swallowed down that sweet cry and let his own pleasure coat the inside of the remnant's body, a feral growl emitting from deep in his chest.  
Once both men were sated, the dark one pulled the remnant down on top of him, both breathing heavily and coming down from their orgasm high. Both very tired as they shared one last heart felt kiss before they slipped into dream world.  
The next morning, the pair awoke entangled in each others arms. Kadaj was surprised to find Vincent still there. But he wasn't upset. Vincent was just happy to wake up feeling safe and warm after all these years of being alone.  
"Good morning," he said to the boy next to him. Kadaj only blushed and smiled in response. Vincent pulled him closer, relishing in the warmth he felt. He could definitely see himself with the boy one day.  
"Kadaj, what would you say if I asked you to be with me?"  
Immediately the remnant's eyes widened and he looked up at the beautiful man before him. He was lost for words. He knew he wouldn't say no but he was a little stunned by the question. Kadaj searched Vincent's face for signs of sincerity and smiled brilliantly when finding it. Enthusiastically, the teen nodded yes and wrapped his arms around the black-haired man's neck. He then attacked the ex-Turk's mouth in a passionate frenzy.  
Vincent circled his arms around the boy's waist and fell deeply into the kiss.  
The gunslinger was already entering his little lover for the next round of their fuck session when Reno barged into the room with a change of clothes. Brat, these are for you, yo. Anything else he was about to say was lost when he saw the action on the bed. um...bye, The Turk raced from the room.

"Rude! I NEED YOUR DICK UP MY ASS RIGHT THE FUCK NOW, DAMMIT!!!!"  
Rude had already taken off his shirt at the first calling of his name. "I love blonds sometimes." he chuckled to himself when Reno grabbed him by the belt of his pants and dragged him into their room. Reno already naked. "I'm getting fucked today whether you like it or not." The red-head proclaimed as he pushed the heavier man on the bed and jumped on him.  
"Where are Reno and Rude?" Rufus asked as Tseng wheeled him into the kitchen. Tseng just looked at the president as if the answer was obvious. "What?" asked about the look he was just just rolled his eyes"Never mind"  
Tseng put on a kettle of tea. "But Tseng, where are they?"  
Loud screaming and continuous cursing could be heard from down the hall. Tseng looked at the president like he should know the answer, however the blond still looked confused. 'Wow, blonds really are dumb asses'.

THE END BITCHES, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!! 


End file.
